1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fishing lamp, and more particularly, to a newly constructed fishing lamp whose light source, a LED-flash, is fabricated integrally with its lighting fixture by highly precise technique so as to achieve water tightness in structure thereby assuring its quality and prolonging its lifetime.
2. Description of the Prior Art
At the night time professional fishing operation, a conventional layout of tackles shown in FIG. 1 is a fishing rope 200 on which a plurality of floats 800 each incorporated with a marking head 900 is extended from the ship stern to encircle a water region. Then, a string of fishing lamps 100 are suspended on the rope 200 perforating the lugs 130 provided for each fishing lamp 100. The fishing lamps 100 together with the rope 200 drift about in the water stream so as to tempt groups of fish with lamp emitting light pretending as if that were diffused light from planktons. FIG. 2 is a schematic view showing how a pastime night fishing is carried out using only one fishing rod and one fishing lamp.
FIG. 3A is an exploded view of a conventional fishing lamp. As shown in FIG. 3A, a hollow cylindrical lamp housing is split into an upper housing 110 and a lower housing 120. The upper housing 110 is essentially for accommodating a dry battery unit 140 with an annular shell 150. A light source 160 and a coiled spring 170 for holding the battery unit 140 and conducting its power to the light source 160 is equipped on a pallet. The upper housing 110 is mated with the lower housing 120 by fitting it into a socket 190 formed at one end of the lower housing 120. The assembly view of the above-mentioned components for the conventional fishing lamp is shown in FIG. 3B.
Besides, in order to prevent entry of water and moisture, the opening at the end of the upper housing 110 is filled with a hermetic seal (for example, epoxy resin.)
With this structure, the conventional fishing lamp has been serving for professional and pastime fishing years and years effectively to a certain extent, there are several noteworthy inherent shortcomings which should be palliated, namely:
1. The fishing lamp constructed as such is too complicated so that the yield of fabrication will not be satisfactory.
2. The powerhungry lamp causes the generally applicable button type Li batteries or carbon zinc batteries to be replaced frequently from time to time, that is not only tiresome but also prone to damage the other component parts.
3. The maintenance cost is exacerbately increased by frequent battery replacement.
4. Hermetic seal at the lamp housing opening causes difficult to replace inside components.
5. Water trends to seep into the lamp housing from the socket juncture that leads to shortening the lamp life.
6. The fishing rope is easy to become kinked and the fishing line curled by the lamps overturning in the water stream and finally break to loose the fishing tackles.
Aiming at the aforesaid shortcomings, the present inventor has been endeavoring for a long time intensified research and experimentation to find out the solution and finally has come to realization of the present invention.
It is a first object of the present invention to provide a new fishing lamp capable of reducing its production cost and simplifying its fabrication process.
To achieve this object, this new fishing lamp and housing are integrately constructed so as to save use of extra separated components.
It is a second object of the present invention to provide a new fishing lamp capable of hermetically sealed.
To achieve this object, a plurality of O-rings is employed to assure the perfect watertight performance.
It is a third object of the present invention to provide a new fishing lamp which is extremely power saving yet is able to attract fish group.
To achieve this object, a durable, colorful, and power saving LED-flash is adopted as the light source, which emits diffused light as that of planktons.
It is a fourth object of the present invention to provide a new fishing lamp capable of preventing the fishing rope from kinking and the fishing line from curling by the lamps overturning in the water stream.
To achieve this object, a 360xc2x0 turnable bearing including a suspension ring is provided at each end of the upper and the lower lamp housing so as to avoid above said phenomena.